Fighting for Life
by IantojJackh
Summary: Jack and Ianto get into a fight and one of them is seriously injured. Can stubborness be put aside and love shine through before it is too late? It's Janto, so what do you think? This has angst, hurt and comfort and even a bit of fluff all rolled into one. FOLLOW UP POSTED. IANTO'S REACTION IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fighting for Life  
**Rating:**PG-13 for some minor swearing  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto and Owen makes a little appearance  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Notes:** Written for the bickering prompt on comment_fic on LJ**. **Betaed by Shadows-of-Realm who was kind enough to do this even though he hasn't watched an episode of the show.  
**Summary: **When Jack and Ianto get into a fight one of them is seriously injured. Has angst, hurt and comfort and even some fluff all rolled into one.

Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Fighting for Life**

"You know what, Jack. It really doesn't matter anymore. I'm through with this," Ianto backed away as Jack tried to grab his arm to return to the restaurant they had been trying to have dinner at before the fight to end all fights erupted.

"Ianto, please just calm down. Let's go back inside and talk about this rationally," Jack could not believe he was telling Ianto of all people to be rational. The man was usually the definition of rational. The last five minutes had melted into utter chaos and there was more yelling done by Ianto than in the entire time Jack had known the Welshman.

"Rationally?" Ianto raised his eyebrows in true Jones fashion. "You don't even know what happened in there, do you?'

"Umm, no," Jack was completely clueless as to how Ianto went from, at least from his stand point, sane to insane in under a minute. On the other hand he found it somewhat adorable that his lover got so worked up that sometimes he slipped into speaking Welsh without realizing it and Jack understood every word of it.

"Exactly my point. I'm tired of this. I don't want to be just a part time shag anymore. Does any of this ring a bell with you? Of course it doesn't because you were too busy checking out the waiter's arse at the next table," Ianto had poured his heart out to Jack only to find him engrossed in another man's backside. Normally it would not have bothered the Welshman, but it hurt for him to have done when he was baring his soul was unforgivable in his mind.

Jack raised an eyebrow. It was not like Ianto to get upset by his flirting with others, but this time he had not flirted and he was surely not checking anyone else out. His mind was somewhere else, trying to figure how to break the life changing news to the young man. In fairness he could see how Ianto might have thought that, but why he was so upset was an unsolved mystery. Did Ianto say something life altering that he missed while he was lost in his own world? "You aren't pregnant too?" A smile crossed his face at that idea. If Ianto was pregnant as well, it would make his fear of breaking his news unfounded.

"What?" Ianto snapped his head to glare at Jack. "This is not the time to be joking. I don't want to this anymore. We are through Jack. Find someone else to fuck." He refused to let the immortal see the tears in his eyes and he started to run to put Jack Harkness behind him.

Jack ran after him. "Ianto!" he called out but his words did not reach anyone's ears as an explosion drowned out any other sound.

When Jack came to his ears were ringing and there was rubble all around him. "Ianto." It was his first instinct to call to him, ignoring whatever injuries he had.

There was no response and Jack slowly got to his knees and called out again. This time there was a low groan that came from his left and Jack was at the source of the sound in less than a second. "Oh God, Ianto," Jack felt a sense of dread as he saw the large slab of concrete across Ianto's chest.

"Jack?" Ianto asked weakly. His vision was clouded with blood from a head wound and it was difficult to breathe.

"I'm here. Don't try to move, okay?" Jack tried to stay calm despite how bleak the situation looked. He knew well enough to know that Ianto's condition was very serious. There had to be broken ribs at the bare minimum and a good chance of internal bleeding.

"I'm cold. So cold," Ianto ignored the order to stay still and tried to sit up, but was met with a massively sharp stab to his gut. "Owww," the howl of pain cut through the night like a knife.

"There goes the Welsh complaining again." Now Jack was trying to make a joke to take Ianto's mind off the pain. "What did I say about not moving?"

"Sorry, sir," Ianto's eyes started to roll into the back of his head. The coldness was taking over as blood poured out the fresh wound in his side.

"No, Ianto. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. You've got to stay with me," Jack took the cold face between his hands.

"It...hurts...breathe," the breaths became increasingly shallow and the world darker.

"Then save your breathe. Don't talk and you will be okay. There is still a lot of our story to tell and it won't be complete without you." Tears ran down Jack's face, streaking the soot covered face.

"All I wanted was for you to love me." The pain was vanishing and Ianto was not sure if that was a good or bad sign. Though Jack crying was never a good thing and it made him cry too.

Jack cracked a brilliant smile despite the dire circumstances, "Is that all? That happened a long time ago, Ianto. I haven't said it, but it's true." His heart stopped when Ianto closed his eyes. "Come on, wake up. Ianto wake up. That's an order. You open your eyes right now, Ianto Jones." The ex-time agent's voice cracked more with each passing word.

Jack pressed his lips to his lover's one last time as the sounds of sirens grew closer.

* * *

The morning sun blindingly shone in through the open blinds as Ianto opened his eyes. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and every muscle in his body stiff as if they had not been used in a month. The Welshman's eyes stayed open for a few seconds before he was forced to shut them again. It was too bright for his sensitive blue eyes, but it was enough time to see that he was in a hospital room and that the chair next to his bed was made into a makeshift bed.

The first voice Ianto heard was not one of the people he had hoped to hear, but at least it was a friendly one.

"Oi, I saw that. Finally decided to join the land of the living again, Jones?"

"Owen," Ianto said or tried to say. He was not sure how clear the words came out with his dry mouth. It was difficult to open his eyes in the bright room, but Ianto forced himself to. "What happened?" The last memory he had was fighting with Jack at the restaurant.

"Gas leak caused an explosion. Just an ordinary explosion. No rift involvement whatsoever," Owen was at the side of the bed, wanting to do a quick exam before another doctor came in. "How do you feel?"

Ianto frowned and lightly shrugged, "Don't feel like I've been in an explosion. Not that I have an idea what that feels like. Thought it would be more painful. Instead I feel like I've been asleep for a month." He tried to lift his arms to see what injuries he had, but there were none to be seen.

"That's because you have been, mate. You've been in a coma for a month. Gave us all a right scare. Jack's been driving the medical staff nutters. He's left all the work to the three of us because he refuses to leave your side," Owen knew Jack would not be happy when he learned he was not there when Ianto finally woke.

"Oh," It didn't make much sense that Jack would go that far. That is when he saw Jack's coat laid across him, acting as a second blanket. A fond smile spread across his face as Ianto drew the coat's collar to his nose.

Owen rolled his eyes, slightly nauseated by the display. It was just weird to him. "Jack has stayed in this room twenty three hours a day. Much to the annoyance of hospital staff, but he pulled the Torchwood card and he was allowed to stay as long as he pleased."

"Just rest, Ianto. Glad to see you are going to be okay," Owen watched as Ianto started to sleep, clutching the coat like a child with their blankie.

When Ianto woke for a second time he immediately became aware of someone stroking his hair. He did not even need to open his eyes to know that Jack was the one performing the soothing action.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Jack continued to play with Ianto's hair even when his eyes opened. "Definitely the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Don't ever keep them closed for so long again."

Ianto did not need to use any more words to know things were going to be okay from here on out. Jack's eyes said everything that his words did not and Ianto's responded.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_Don't scare me like that ever again._

_I won't. I promise._

_I'm sorry._

_No, I'm sorry. Seriously, twenty-three hours a day? Only twenty-three?_

_Someone had to stay with you. Didn't trust anyone else to do it. Blame Owen. He made me take one hour a day to shower and eat._

_Thank you._

_No thanks needed. I wanted to stay. When you get out of here I'm moving in._

_What? You sure?_

_Absolutely positively._

_Moses will not be happy about giving up his space on the bed._

_I'm better company than a cat._

_True. Very true. Have you put on some weight? _

_How do you feel about having a daughter? _


	2. A New Life

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **DaletheChu/IantoJJackH

**Pairing/Characters: **Ianto/Jack and Rhiannon and Mica make a small appearance

**Spoilers:** Everything Changes

**Warnings: ** m-preg, m/m relationship (is this necessary with Torchwood)

**Summary:** Sequel/Follow up to a Fighting For Life- Ianto reacts to the news of Jack's pregnancy.

**A/N:** Please leave a review. Thanks to all that have favorited and followed all my other works.

* * *

**A New Life**

"What?" Ianto finally spoke after a long moment and sounded like he swallowed a frog. He vaguely remembered Jack making a joke about pregnancy during the fight before the explosion, but the exact nature of the fight was not clear. Most of the night was a blank except for a few flashes here and there.

"A daughter? You know what that is, right?" Jack thought this was not the best time to be joking as he was unable to read Ianto's expression. Maybe it was too soon to hit him with such big news right after waking up. He took comfort in that Ianto had not pushed his hand away that was now pressed against his cheek.

"Oi, of course I do," his eyes fell to Jack midsection. Ianto looked for several minutes, intently staring at the growing belly. At first, he thought it was just extra weight from poor eating habits, but the longer he looked the small mound resembled what he had seen on several women in the early stages of pregnancy. The slight difference was not really noticeable, but to someone with such a keen eye for detail as Ianto it was noticeable. There was also the fact that he prided himself, albeit secretly, an expert on every inch of Jack's body.

The silence was torture for Jack. Ianto's gaze burned through him like a laser and beads of sweat formed on the immortal's forehead as he waited for any reaction from the young Welshman. It was another couple of agonizingly quiet minutes before Ianto's hand reached out, searching for his stomach and not quite making it.

It was the only the only gesture the pregnant man needed. Jack took the reaching hand into his and squeezed tightly.

Ianto scooted over in the bed, making room for his lover to sit next to him. Once Jack was within reach, the now smiling man untucked the front of Jack shirt.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he thought he was about to be undressed. Normally he would not object, but the Captain thought this was not the time nor place not to mention Ianto was in no condition for any strenuous activity.

"Oh," a smile broke out on Jack's face as the younger man's hand lightly stroked the slight bump where his once flat stomach was. It just was not the loving gesture but the look of amazement, awe and joy that spread across Ianto's pale face.

"I thought you said you were never doing this again?" Was Ianto sure about becoming a parent? No, but a sense of excitement invaded his senses. He and Jack were going to become parents...together. Ianto tried to contain the nervous giddy giggle and failed miserably.

Jack felt a flutter in his gut, but it was still to early to feel any movement from the life within. The pure unadulterated emotions emanating from the amazing man in front flowed into Jack, causing him to positively glow with delight. "I did. Then I met this sexy thief who stole my heart. The things I could tell you about him." The flirty, cat ate the canary grin made first appearance in a month.

"Go on. I'm interested to hear," Ianto played along, matching the contagious grin and throwing in his trademark eyebrow wiggle. "What makes him so special?" Ianto knew the tragic story behind Jack's other pregnancy and how it almost destroyed him. What changed his mind to tread into this uncertain and possibly dangerous path?

"Because he is unlike anyone or anything I've encountered. There aren't enough words in the universe to describe him. I know he's not going to let what happened to me last time happen again. Most importantly I really love him and I trust him implicitly." Jack's emotions started to get the better of him. Be it the hormones or some other force at work, Captain Jack was not saying. "And if he ever goes away that long again, I'm going to be very cross with him."

"I love you too," Ianto looked around to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation. When he was satisfied no one could hear, Ianto crooked his finger, beckoning Jack closer. "You better not let anyone else hear you talk like that. They will think you've gone soft."

"Oh," Jack tilted his head with a cocky grin spread across his face. "And I have a reputation to protect? Good thinking. I knew there was a reason I loved you. Not to mention how hot you are." Jack was silenced with a kiss and a what a sweet kiss it was.

There was no need for the kiss be forced or rushed. They took their time exploring what could have been territory never to be explored again. There was no battle for dominance. There was a harmony to the kiss and anticipation of the other's needs. A perfect but heated balance and the bliss was only shattered when a cranky plump nurse barrelled into the room.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Jones?" The woman huffed when she saw the reason that Ianto's heart rate had skyrocketed. "You need to be taking it easy, Mr. Jones. You should know better," she pointed an accusatory finger at Jack.

"He started it," Jack put on his best _I'm totally innocent _face. "How can I say no to a face like that?" Ianto had his most charming pouting look on.

The nurse tutted and rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

"Now we have to behave or else Nurse Ratched will yell at us again," Jack's face said he was going to do anything but behave.

"You sure it's a girl?" Ianto folded his hands into his lap. He was going to behave, if behaving meant teasing Jack and not letting him have another kiss. Then yes, Ianto was going to be on his best behaviour.

Jack growled and straightened his back. He was going to play his lover's little game...for now. "Owen ran all the tests and he is positive. Before you say anything, Owen's the only other soul to know. It's not like I had my choice in doctors."

"Brynn. I like Brynn."

"What are you talking about?"

"If we are going to have a daughter, she is going to have to have a name, right?"

"Ianto, we have six months to come up with a name." Jack hid his excitement about Ianto taking so well to the idea of impending parenthood.

_Isolde _

_Morgan_

_Adien_

_Glenda_

_Teagan_

_Meredith _

_Jennifer_

_Rian_

_Owena_

_Myfanwy_

Jack pressed a finger to Ianto's lips, halting him from come up with any more names. "I'm going to stop you there, my sexy one. We are not naming our child after Owen and we are certainly not going to name her after our Pteranodon. Though, I am partial to the name Jackie."

"Of course you are," Ianto smirked.

_Jacqueline_

_Jacques_

_Jaxa_

_Jaquina _

Ianto listened as Jack rattled off names all related to his own and he was sure more than half of them were made up. There was only one way to distract the Captain when he got this wrapped up in something and it would end with a visit from the nurse.

"Hey! You are trying to distract me. Not going to complain." This kiss had none of the tenderness of the last. Both men were hungry and not for food. Their lips were all but fused together as their tongues waged an epic battle.

Ianto fumbled with the belt buckle of Jack's trousers as Jack's hands pulled at Ianto's hospital gown. Things got heated quickly and it was only a matter of time before the nurse broke up the fun. She she was unwound by a simple kiss, this might push her over the edge.

"Oh, god." A gasp came from the door. "Oi, this is a hospital. Not your bedroom," Rhiannon tried cover Mica's eyes from seeing too much of the passionate embrace.

"Mum, why doesn't Uncle Ianto have his hands in the other man's trousers?"

"Nice. Real nice, Ianto. You're out cold for a month and this is the first thing that comes to mind when you wake up?" Rhiannon had no idea how to explain this to her daughter.

In the month her brother had been in the hospital she never really said much to Jack during her visits as he usually moved to the far side of the room. Rhiannon was never quite sure the exact nature of the men's relationship, but knew the boss/employee line Jack used was not the whole story. What normal boss practically moves into their charge's hospital room? Rhiannon suspected that there was a romantic link between the men, but she wanted to hear it from Ianto first. "So he's not really your boss?"

"Jack is my boss..."

"Only at work. Because after hours, Ianto's the one in charge." Jack saw the _shut up_ glare from his boyfriend and stopped. "Not funny?"

"Not really?"

"I thought it was."

"I know. You still find the Hamster Dance funny."

"It **is** funny."

"Not when you set all the computers to start playing it at the same time. Owen was ready to put you in storage for that."

"Are you two done?" Rhiannon hated to break up the bantering. "You realize you sound like an old married couple." She could not complain because Ianto looked genuinely happy and she laughed when the couple shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"And so," the men spoke at the same time.

"How do you feel about having a niece and becoming an auntie?" Ianto asked as he reached for and squeezed Jack's hand.

"What? Really?" Her brother was full of surprises today and the smile on both their faces spoke volumes of the men's excitement of impending parenthood. "Way to go, my Little Dumbo." Rhiannon wanted to hug her brother, but it looked like there was no way to get between the two men.

"Don't even think of it," Ianto pointed a warning finger at Jack.

The End

A/N: Here is the link to the Hamster Dance, made popular in the late 90s. www. angelfire ak2 / intelligencerreport/ page50. index. html


	3. Waiting for life

**Title**: Waiting For Life

**Author**: ******iantojjackh**

**Word Count**: 615

**Beta**: ******tardisjournal** (thanks again)

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: After an explosion leaves Ianto in a coma, Jack decides to have a heart to heart with him. Inspired by the radio drama "The Dead Line"

**Notes**: Written for the prompt 'hospital stay' at ******hc_bingo**. Part of the Fighting For Life/New Life series. You don't have to read the other two pieces to understand this.

* * *

**Waiting For Life**

It had been exactly three hundred sixty thousand four hundred and fifty three seconds since Ianto had been wheeled into the room. Jack had the time down to the exact second because he had been given Ianto's stopwatch in A&E. Miraculously, it had survived the explosion unscratched and it was going to stay that way until he could put it back in Ianto's hand.

The injuries were still were still too difficult to look at despite being covered by bandages. When Ianto had first been bought to A&E he had been rushed into immediate surgery to stop the internal bleeding. They were six of the longest hours of Jack's life as he stared at Ianto's blood on his hands. Ianto's condition had stabilized after surgery and Jack had decided to move into the room. No one could explain why the injured man had not woken up yet.

Jack had heard the whispers of several nurses that sometimes people just do not want to wake up. Normally that would have enraged him, but the situation made Jack think that because of the fight, Ianto did not want him anymore.

"Ianto, I don't know if you can hear me. Tosh thinks you can and Owen spouted off some logical, medical reason why you can't. I'm leaning toward believing Tosh on this one. She and Gwen are going to stop by around lunchtime to check on you. They say the hub is too quiet without us there. I think they miss you more than me. Or maybe it's just your coffee."

Jack shuddered as he watched Ianto struggle with every breath. There were times where it seemed the next breath would not come.

"This is why you should never fall in love, Jack. Makes these times impossible to bear," Jack admonished himself. "Now you have me talking aloud to my self. Great going, Jones." He took a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his runaway emotions.

"I think it's time you woke up, Ianto. I know you are mad at me for the fight, but this isn't funny anymore." Jack fiddled with some of Ianto's hair that was matted to his forehead.

"Listen to me, damn it. Wake up. That is an order. I miss seeing those blue eyes. I miss the feel of your arms around me. I miss the way you whisper naughty things to me in Welsh. I miss your coffee. I miss the way you know when I just need one of your sarcastic retorts, an eye roll, one of your quirky smirks. Any or all of those would be good about now." Jack's voice was strangled with grief and fear.

"You are too stubborn to give up. How did you manage to get me to fall in love with you? What kind of magic did you work, Ianto? In all the years I've been alive no one has ever made me feel... I'm not sure if love is a strong enough word. I cannot begin to describe the connection I feel to you. I was too much of a coward to admit it before. When you wake up I'm going to stop being a coward and tell you the truth. Now, it's your turn to fight. Fight like you haven't fought before. You have to come back to us. Please come back."

Jack's eyes were almost swollen shut from crying by the time he finished baring his heart and soul to the man who had sole possession of those parts.

The passage of time was never slower. The days became weeks; weeks became a month before the moment Jack prayed for finally happened: Ianto opened his enchanting blue eyes.


End file.
